Leaving on a mission
by kazu-kazu
Summary: Oneshot. Kakashi akan menjalani misi berbahaya, bagaimana perasaannya harus meninggalkan kekasih yang dicintainya? Songfic, based on song Leaving on a jetplane by John Denver. Yaoi,KakaIru, g suka jangan baca.fic pertama kazu, R&R y.


Well...

ini fic pertama yang kazu post. maaf kalau ada salah ketik dan pengejaan serta struktur bahasa, hehe. *please go easy on me*

**Summary** :

Kakashi akan menjalani misi yang berbahaya, bagaimanakah perasaannya meninggalkan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya? Songfic, based on Leaving on a jetplane by John Denver. **Yaoi, hubungan sesama pria, ga suka jangan baca**.

**disclaimer** :

naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Leaving on a jetplane punya John Denver

leaving on a mission punya kazu :D

enjooyy~

* * *

_All my bags are packed I'm ready to go_  
_I'm standin' here outside your door_  
_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_  
_But the dawn is breakin' it's early morn_  
_The taxi's waitin' he's blowin' his horn_  
_Already I'm so lonesome I could die~_

Akhirnya hari ini tiba. Disinilah aku, duduk di sampingnya yang masih terlelap. Dia yang sudah menemaniku selama 4 tahun. Yang menyiapkan sarapan untukku setiap hari, menghiburku ketika aku sedih, menyambutku dengan seyuman manisnya ketika aku pulang misi dengan keadaan lelah, mendukungku ketika aku bimbang. Ya, dia, kekasihku, Iruka.

Minggu lalu Hokage-sama mengungumkan sebuah misi penting. Misi tingkat S yang sangat berbahaya. Misi ini bukan main-main, musuh kami adalah Akatsuki, sebuah kelompok dibawah pimpinan Uchiha Madara yang nama besarnya terkenal dimana-mana.

Selama seminggu, aku, Hatake Kakashi, dihantui rasa cemas dan khawatir. Bukan karena aku ketakutan menjalankan misi ini. Bukan, tentu saja tidak. Seorang Kakashi tidak pernah takut pada musuhnya. Yang kukhawatirkan adalah karena aku harus meninggalkan kekasihku. Kami baru saja menikmati kebersamaan kami selama beberapa minggu sejak kepulanganku dari misi terakhir. Misi yang hampir membuatku meninggalkan kekasihku selamanya. Misi kali ini jauh lebih berbahaya. Aku khawatir, aku cemas, aku takut, apakah setelah ini aku masih bisa kembali ke sisinya? Kembali melihat senyumnya yang indah itu?

Akhirnya… hari ini tiba. Sejak sebelum matahari terbit aku telah terbangun, mengepak semua barang-barang untuk misiku. Lalu duduk dan memandangi wajah kekasihku yang mungkin tidak akan bisa kulihat lagi. Entah kenapa waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Matahari telah terbit, sebentar lagi aku harus berangkat, samar-samar kudengar suara rekan-rekanku dalam misi ini, meloncat dari atap yang satu ke atap yang lain, menuju ke gerbang luar Konoha.

Aku seharusnya berangkat sekarang. Tapi aku masih disini, masih berada di samping kekasihku, enggan untuk membangunkannya, enggan untuk mengucapkan kata berpisah padanya. Aku masih bersamanya, tapi entah kenapa terasa sangat sepi di sini, mengingat sebentar lagi aku harus meninggalkannya. Oh Tuhan… rasa sakit harus berpisah dengannya ini membuatku ingin mati saja.

_So kiss me and smile for me_  
_Tell me that you'll wait for me_  
_Hold me like you'll never let me go_  
_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_  
_Don't know when I'll be back again_  
_Oh babe, I hate to go_

"Umm? 'Kashi?" Dia membuka kelopak matanya, wajahnya yang diterpa sinar matahari pagi terlihat bagaikan wajah malaikat bagiku. Oh malaikatku, aku tidak rela jika harus meninggalkanmu. Dia bangkit, selimut yang menutupinya terhempas, memperlihatkan kulitnya yang mulus, ia membelai wajahku dengan tangannya yang lembut, memberikan senyumannya yang paling indah. Senyuman yang selalu berhasil menenangkanku.

"Jangan khawatir Kakashi. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita pasti berkumpul kembali seperti yang sudah-sudah. Ingatlah, aku akan selalu menanti kepulanganmu dan mendoakan keselamatanmu." Dia pun menarikku ke pelukannya. Memelukku dengan lembut namun terasa begitu erat seperti enggan untuk melepaskanku. Aku membalas pelukannya, lalu menyatukan kedua bibir kami dalam ciuman yang manis.

Oh malaikatku, peluklah aku dengan erat, berikan aku ciuman penuh cinta, berikan senyumanmu yang terindah untukku, karena kita akan berpisah, dalam jangka waktu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu sampai kapan. Tidak tahu apakah aku bisa kembali lagi atau tidak. Oh malaikatku, aku benci harus berpisah denganmu.

_There's so many times I've let you down_  
_So many times I've played around_  
_I tell you now, they don't mean a thing_  
_Every place I go, I'll think of you_  
_Every song I sing, I'll sing for you_  
_When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring_

Bersamamu selama 4 tahun ini telah banyak memberiku pelajaran hidup berharga, oh kekasihku. Mengenalmu selama hampir 10 tahun, telah banyak hal-hal bodoh yang kulakukan padamu. Berkali-kali perbuatanku membuatmu sedih, membuatmu menangis.

Ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, aku malah mentertawakanmu, menghinamu dengan mengatakan kau pecinta sesama yang hina, dan dengan sengaja aku bermain-main dengan banyak wanita di hadapan matamu. Aku tahu, kau terluka, kau menangis karena itu, namun kau tetap memberikan senyuman terindahmu untukku, kau tetap mencintaiku.

Ingin kukatakan padamu kekasihku, semua perbuatan yang telah kulakukan itu tidak berarti apa-apa lagi sekarang. Saat ini bagiku hanya ada kau kekasihku. Hanya engkau Iruka. Kemanapun aku pergi, dimanapun aku berada, yang kupikirkan hanyalah dirimu. Aku berjanji kekasihku, aku berjanji, ketika aku kembali nanti, aku akan melamarmu. Aku akan melamarmu dan aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu seumur hidupku. Aku berjanji kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya.

_So kiss me and smile for me_  
_Tell me that you'll wait for me_  
_Hold me like you'll never let me go_  
_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_  
_Don't know when I'll be back again_  
_Oh babe, I hate to go_

Waktunya hampir tiba kekasihku. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan diriku dari pelukanmu, dari bibir hangatmu. Aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku tidak ingin pergi menuju suatu ketidakpastian apakah masih bisa kembali padamu lagi atau tidak. Aku benci tidak bisa melihat senyum indahmu kekasihku. Aku benci harus meninggalkanmu.

_Now the time has come to leave you_  
_One more time let me kiss you_  
_Close your eyes I'll be on my way_  
_Dream about the days to come_  
_When I won't have to leave alone_  
_About the times, I won't have to say _

Akhirnya saatnya tiba. Aku harus meninggalkanmu kekasihku. Kita harus berpisah. Sekali lagi Iruka, untuk yang terakhir kali, biarkan aku menciummu, menikmati bibir manismu yang memberikan kekuatan untukku, kekuatan untuk tetap bertahan menghadapi semua ini.

Dapat kurasakan air matamu menetes. Jangan menangis kekasihku. Pejamkanlalah matamu dan bayangkanlah, bayangkanlah hari yang akan datang, hari dimana aku kembali dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu seorang diri lagi. Hari dimana kita akan bersatu kembali.

_So kiss me and __smile for me_  
_Tell me that you'll wait for me_  
_Hold me like you'll never let me go_  
_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_  
_Don't know when I'll be back again_  
_Oh babe, I hate to go _

Akhirnya aku berangkat. Meninggalkan kampung halamanku. Meninggalkan teman-temanku. Meninggalkan kekasihku, malaikatku, Iruka-ku. Kuingat semua kenangan yang telah kami lalui, kebersamaan kami. Senyumannya, ciumannya, pelukannya, semuanya. Oh Tuhan, aku benci harus meninggalkannya.

_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_  
_Don't know when I'll be back again_  
_Oh babe, I hate to go_

Aku pergi kekasihku, aku pergi tanpa tahu kapan bisa kembali, tanpa tahu apa bisa bertemu denganmu lagi atau tidak. Yang kuharapkan cuma satu, wahai kekasihku, tunggulah aku, nantikanlah kepulanganku dan doakan keselamatanku agar nanti kita dapat bersatu kembali untuk selamanya. Oh kekasihku, maafkan aku, aku benci harus meninggalkanmu.

**Epilogue**

"ma- maaf Iruka, kami sudah mencarinya, tapi tidak dapat menemukan jejaknya, ba-bahkan mayatnya pun tidak ada"

"Tidak.. tidak mungkin… tidaakk… Kakashii! Kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Iruka menangis sejadi-jadinya. Di tangannya, dia menggengam erat sebuah penutup wajah yang telah sobek dan penuh darah. Teman-temannya berusaha menghiburnya, namun percuma. Yang diinginkan Iruka saat ini hanya satu. Yang bisa melepaskannya dari penderitaan ini hanya satu, hanya kekasihnya, Hatake Kakashi.

Hari ini hari pemakamannya. Hari ini kekasihnya dinobatkan sebagai pahlawan desa. Dia seharusnya bangga, tapi ia menangis, perasaannya kosong, bagaikan tubuh tanpa jiwa, separuh hidupnya telah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Upacara pemakaman sedah berakhir sejak tadi, tapi dia masih berada di sana. Cuaca mendung, hujan mulai mengguyur, seolah mengerti perasaan hatinya, membasuh air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berteriak memanggilnya. Itu Asuma, salah seorang teman baik Kakashi.

"Iruka.. Irukaa! Kembalilah ke desa! Kakashi.. Kakashi masih hidup!"

"A-apa? Masih hidup? Dia masih hidup?" Iruka bagaikan tersambar petir, mimpikah ini? Benarkah kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya masih hidup dan kembali padanya? Iruka lalu berlari menuju desa, menuju ke rumah sakit. Di sana, dilihatnya kekasihnya. Terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, sekujur tubuhnya dibalut perban, nampak lemah karena misi yang berat. Namun bagi Iruka itu tidak penting. Kakashi, kekasihnya masih hidup. Masih hidup, sadar, dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku pulang Iruka" ucapnya sambil membuka kedua tangannya, seolah meminta kekasihnya memeluknya erat. Iruka tanpa ragu menghamburkan diri kepelukan kekasihnya. Memeluknya erat, menciumnya, dan menangis haru. Tuhan mengabulkan doanya, Tuhan mengembalikan belahan jiwanya.

"Iruka, maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, dan terima kasih kau tetap menungguku. Sekarang aku mau menepati janjiku" Kakashi meraih sesuatu di saku celananya, sebuh kotak. Perlahan ia membuka kotak dan itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin.

"Iruka, aku tahu aku telah banyak mengecewakanku, membuatmu sedih, entah sudah berapa kali aku membuatmu menangis, tapi aku berjanji, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, menemanimu dan menjagamu seumur hidupku, Umino Iruka, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"ka-kakashi? Ka-kau serius? I-ini bukan mimpi kan?" Iruka masih tidak percaya mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan kekasihnya barusan. Baginya semua berlangsung begitu cepat. Kepergian Kakashi, berita kematiannya, pemakamannya, Kakashi yang kembali dalam keadaan hidup, lalu sekarang kekasihnya itu melamarnya. Apakah ini mimpi? Ataukah hanya khayalannya saja? Iruka ingin memastikannya.

"Tentu saja bukan sayangku. Ini nyata" Kakashi lalu mengecup bibirnya dalam dan bertanya lagi, "Jadi apa jawabanmu kekasihku?"

"iya.. aku mau! Aku mau kakashi!" diiringi tangis bahagia, Iruka memeluk Kakashi erat. Teman-teman mereka yang hadir di situ ikut tersenyum bahagia untuk mereka. Penantian Iruka tidak sia-sia, kekasihnya kembali padanya untuk bersatu dengannya, menjaga dan menemaninya untuk hidup berbahagia bersama, selamanya…

**The End**

* * *

Hore.. selesai.

kaget juga kazu bisa nulis beginian, abis dibaca kok jadi brasa merinding sendri ya? haha *agak lebai bgtu bahasanya*

yah pkoknya read n review yah.. saia masih baru jadi mohon saran dan bimbingannya.

kazu nerima semuanya, mo pujian,kritikan, saran, ampe flame pun kazu terima kok *lumayan apinya buat masak di kos, jadi g usa takut ledakan lpj 3 kg, sklian hemat bahan bakar, haha :P* terima kasih uda merelakan waktunya buat baca fic kazu :D


End file.
